citiesxlfandomcom-20200214-history
Freight and Passenger Services
Freight and Passengers are a central concept in Cities XL economy. They represent the transportation of goods and services required by businesses in your cities. Think of them as cargo moving around, or business travelers hopping from one meeting to another. Uses of Freight and Passengers The terms appear in the game in two distinct cases: External trade When you move your products out of the city to trade them with other cities, or Omnicorp. You need to establish City Links, each of which has certain Freight and/or Passenger transport capacity (you need one unit of trade capacity to move one resource token). So, your export or import capacity will depend on how many (and what type) City Links you have established. Internal goods and services transportation When you move products around inside your city. In this case you will meet the term Freight and Passenger services. We can say that they have the same bearing on businesses that Public services have on citizens. You will also notice that most businesses depend on either one of these services for their profitability, and this makes Freight and Passenger services essential to their success. Freight and Passenger services mechanics Production The first thing we need to note is that the services are 'produced' by City links, or buildings capable of creating these (for example Harbours and Airports). The same way a school 'produces' Education satisfaction, a City link 'produces' Freight and/or Passenger service. Distribution After they are 'produced', the services spread through your transportation networks. Currently, the only network being used to distribute them is the Road network, but in the future Trains will also serve as conducts for Freight and Passengers. The same way as Public services' action diminishes the farther you get from its source, the Freight and Passengers' service 'power' diminishes when you get farther from its source. Furthermore, it is affected by the number of intersections it passes, and from the traffic on the network. Here are some detailed observations and advices (valid for both freight and passengers), courtesy to morriswalters: - The bigger the street the better the freight transfer. This means that the service will reach longer before its quality diminishes. Obviously, the best way to transfer would be Highways, which are the largest roads. - One way streets transfer freight better than two way streets. - Intersections introduce congestion and reduce freight. - Intersections transfer freight to the intersecting roads, and they transfer freight at the value of the road when intersected. For instance if the freight value of the road is at 50 percent an intersecting road would start off with freight at 50 percent. Keep intersections on expressways to a minimum, and as far apart as is possible. Run buffer roads along next to your Expressways and after collecting enough traffic connect them using large roads. Use these roads as a buffer to reduce traffic noise. To keep track of the quality of freight and passenger services, open the 'Economy > Freight/Passenger' overlay. The greener the colour, the better. Resources using freight and passengers Here is a list of which resource uses what (both for external trade and internal services): Freight users - Agriculture (Food Industry) - Heavy Industry - Manufacturing Industry - High Tech Industry - Fuel - Water - Waste Technically, Retail also uses Freight, but since this is a non-tradeable resource, and it isn't affected by Freight and Passenger services, this doesn't have practical meaning. Electricity also uses Freight, technically, but it also isn't affected by the services (internally), and it is traded via electrical networks, not via cargo trucks, so it doesn't take up any trading capacity. Passenger users - Unskilled citizens - Skilled citizens - Executives - Elites - Offices - Holidays Business hotels also use Passenger services, but they are not tradeable. Category:Freight Category:Passengers Category:Game concept Category:Transportation Category:Inter-City Transportation